88 Indigo Place
by x.jun
Summary: Bagi oh sehun, Indigo pance bukan sekedar rumah, tetapi juga hidupnya. Namun kini ia terjebak tumpukan utang yang ditinggalkan almarhum appanya. Tak ada jalan lain untuk melunasinya selain menjual rumah warisan itu. Namun Sehun tak menyangka bahwa satu-satunya pembeli adalah Kim Kai.
1. Chapter 1

Teaser.

 **88 Indigo Place**

 **.**

 **Pair: Kaihun**

 **.**

 **.**

~oOOo~

Bagi oh sehun, Indigo pance bukan sekedar rumah, tetapi juga hidupnya. Namun kini ia terjebak tumpukan utang yang ditinggalkan almarhum appanya. Tak ada jalan lain untuk melunasinya selain menjual rumah warisan itu. Namun Sehun tak menyangka bahwa satu-satunya pembeli adalah Kim Kai.

Di masa mudanya, Kim Jongin adalah berandalan kota mereka. Anak brandal yang tampan. Berbahaya untuk berdekat dengannya, tapi sulit juga untuk tidak terpesona padanya. Dan itulah yang di alami Sehun. Lingkungan sosialnya membuat ia tak bisa berdekatan dengan Kai, padahal hatinya begitu mendamba.

Sedangkan bagi Kim kai, Sehun adalah obsesinya. Lelaki manis/gadis cantik yang tidak mungkin di raihnya, putra orang kaya lama yang menurut anggapan umum di kota mereka sama sekali tak sesuai untuknyakini, setelah sepuluh tahun lebih meninggalkan Gregory/Seoul dan berjuang mengangkat hidupnya, ia kembali sebagai pengusaha sukses. Akan dibuktikannya pada penduduk kota itu bahwa ia berhak masuk di Indigo Place yang dulu tertutup baginya, berikut memiliki pewarisnya…

Next Or Not

.

.

.

.

Hello…..ini adalah project story pertamaku, dan ini adalah remake kan daro novel. Ada yang udah baca novel ini?

Jadi…. kalau mau ff ini dilanjaut atau tidak? And you want GS or YAOI? Dan satu lagi pake Negara lain atau korsel?

.

.

So…Review Please ^^

.

.

.

See you :*


	2. Chapter 2

88 Indigo Place

.

Pair: Kaihun

.

 _Warning ff ini barungsur_ _ **GS!**_

.

Disini saya hanya meremake cerita ini, dan cerita saya

Angkat dari novel karangan **'Sandra Brown'**

Happy Reading

~oOOo~

Chapter 1

Sebuah sepeda motor keluar dari balik pohon yang tertutup oleh tanaman rambat wisteria. Oh sehun, yang sedang berdiri di keremangan serambi malam itu, berpaling ke arah suara mesin yang meraung_raung itu. Seraya merapatkan tubuh nya ke pintu depan denngan perasaan takut, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang mencengkram kunci pntu rumah tersebut.

"Apakah anda suho, makelar rumah ini?" Tanya si pengendara motor.

"Bukan. Aku pemilik rumah ini." Jawab sehun dengan sikap yang agak lebih angkuh.

"Dan menurutku anda tak bertanggung jawab, karena membuatku kaget. Mengapa anda bersembunyi di balik pohon?" Tanya sehun dengan dingin.

Lelaki itu mematikan kunci kontak. Motor mendengung berhenti. Diangkatnya kakinya melewati tempat duduk kendaran jelek itu, lalu berjalan memutari bagian belakang motor besar tersebut. " aku tak bersembunyi. Aku sedang manunggu. Dan aku tak bermaksud manakuti-nakuti anda." Jawab Lelaki itu, Lelaki itu tak lain adalah Kim Kai si pria berandal.

 _"_ _itu menurut dia." Gumam_ _sehun_ . Namun dari caranya berjalan menaiki tangga rumah dengan perlahan dan tenang, Sehun jadi ragu-ragu apakah pria itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanya.

Sehun hanya seorang diri. Tempat itu sepi. Ia takut.

Sehun berkata, " kalau kau menunggu suho, kurasa—"

"ya ampun, ini pasti Oh sehun ."kai memotong perkataan sehun.

"Bagaimana-bagaimana kau mengenali aku?" jawab sehun gugup

Lelaki itu tergelak pelan dengan suara begitu sinis, tetapi tetap saja berbahaya hingga membuat sehun merinding. Lelaki itu telah telah mencapai serambi dan sekarang berdiri di depan sehun. Dan, pria itu jauh lebuh tinggi. Sangat, dalam keramangan ia tampak tegap sekali di bandingkan sehun.

"tak usah berendah hati, Sehun. Semua orang mengenal gadis kecil kaya raya paling manis di kota gangnam ini."

Sehun merasa tersinggung atas beberapa hal. Salah satunya, suara Lelaki itu. Nada suarnya menghina, atau apa saja, kecuali menghormati. Gaya bicra nya yang lambat-lambat terdengar kurang ajar dan mengejek. Dan sehun merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan namja itu mengenai kekayaan keluarganya. Menyingung hal tersebut tidah baik, dan rupanya namja itu tak punya sopan santun dan, jika ada, sedikit rasa hormat. Dan yang terakhir , tetapi paling menggangu , adalah cara pria itu berjalan kearahnya . Sehun bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menepel di pintu.

Lelaki itu berdiri begitu dekat hingga sehun merasakan tubuhnya dan harum maskulin yang ia pakai. Tak banyak orang yang berani menghalangi jalan nya sehun, atau melanggar ruang gerak gerik nya. Sedikit pun ia tak menyukai kekuranghajaran lelaki ini. Orang asing ini telah melanggar semua peraturan dalam masyarakat pikir dia siapa?

"Tak ada ada gunanya," ujar Sehun tenang, "Karena aku tak mengenalmu."

"Kalau tertarik melihat-lihat rumah ini, silahkan menunggu suho nona di situ." Bilang sehun sambil menunjuk bangku yang terbuat dari rotan.

"Ia selalu menepati janji nya untuk bertemu, jadi aku yakin tak lama lagi ia akan datang. Sekarang, aku permisi dulu." Tambah Sehun, lalu sehun membuka kunci pintu rumah.

Tindakan itu mungkin bukan tindakan paling bijaksana, namun saat itu sehun merasa bingung disbanding rasa takut. Jika lelaki itu bermaksud jahat, ia pasti akan melakukannya sebentar lagi. Jadi lebih baik ia menjaga jarak dengan lelaki ini.

Setelah berhasil terbuka, sehun langsung masuk dan menyalakn lampu-lampu rumah itu. Ketika Sehun berbalik untuk menutup pintu depan, ia tersentak kaget. Pria itu sudah berada di depan pintu, tetapi alasan pertama keterkejutannya karena ia telah mengenali pria itu.

"Kim Kai" gumam Sehun.

Senyum pria itu muncul perlahan. Dan ketika akhirnya pria itu menyeringai seperti iblis. Dengan gayanya yg cool, sambil memasukan tangan ke saku jeans nya dan bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Kau igat aku," kata Kai

Ingat padanya? Tentu saja Sehun ingat. Orang tak dapat melupakan karakter Kim Kai. Dan tak seperti orang lain, bagi Sehun, Kim Kai berbeda karena ialah satu-satunya orang yang diusir secara paksa dari kota itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sehun dingin

"Ajaklah aku masuk, baru nanti aku ceritakan. Atau apakah aku masih ditolak mamasuki ruang keramat 88 Indigo Place?" Jawab Kai dengan nada memohon

Sehun merasa tersinggung karena Kai bermaksud magatakan bahwa ia sombong dan tak semua orang di terima baik di rumahnya—walaupun iru benar. Tuan Oh dan nyonya Oh tidak akan bersedian jika Sehun mengundang orang seperti Kim kai ke pesta yang sering diadakan putri mereka.

"Tentu saja kau boleh masuk" sahut Sehun dengan terpaksa

Lalu Kai berjalan melewati Sehun dengan angkuh.

"Terima Kasih" sahut Kai

Sindiran tajam lelaki itu membuat Sehun mengeretakan gigi nya. Tetapi ditutupnya juga pintu depan dan ia menyingkir sementara Kai mengamati ruangan depan rumah tersebut dengan perlahan dan seksama. Saat pria itu berbuat demikian, Sehun mengamatinya.

Kim Kai. Liar, pemberontak, reputasinya buruk. Dulu ia menjadi bahan omongan di sekolah nya sampai ia lulus beberapa tahun di atas sehun atau bisa di bilang Sunbae sehun. Kantor polisi setempat juga mengenalnya dengan baik. Oh, sebenar dia tidak pernah melanggar hukum. Hanya saja tak dapat di perbaiki saja.

Kai dan sekumpulan anak lelaki pengikut yang bersepeda motor dan bersikap bagaikan ksatria yang setia kepada raja, mengkalim tempat billiard sebagai tempat markas besar mereka. Bila tak disana, berarti mereka sedang berkeliling mencari mangsa. kelompok tersebut identik dengan masalah, dan sebisa mungkin orang menghindari meraka. Meraka dikenal sebagai peminium berat, kebut-kebutan, dan hidup liar.

Para lelaki disarankan untuk menjauh darinya karena itu berisiko mendapat masalah, para wanita pun sama disarankan begitu, Hanya resiko mereka tanggung akibat berhubungan dengan sehun memilik jauh lebih banyak konsekuensi menegrikan. Reputasi baik dan berteman dengan Kim Kai merupakan dua hal yang tak dapat berjala berdampingan.

Ironisnya, kepribadian Lelaki ini bagaikan magnet. pria maupun wanita tertarik kepadanya seperti ketertarikan mereka pada suata perbuatan buruk. Kim Kai mengasyikkan dan menyenangkan. Penuh dosa. Karenannya memiliki daya tarik buruk. Lelaki itu cuman perlu pasang wajah meyakinkan, lekuk allis yang mengundang, dan lengkunagan mengajak dari jari untuk membuat korbannya yang rentan, yaitu orang yang tak memiliki pengendalian diri dan mental agak lemah, datang kepadanya.

Kepribadian yang memikat itu memang dilengakapi dengan wajah tampan. Jauh sebelum di teima dan sebelum menjado mede, ia telah mengenakan jeans dan kaus polos, dengan dilengkapi jaket kulit yang kerahnya di berdirikan, serta sepatun dan Rambut nya yang blonde.

Ia menatap dunia melalui mata murungnya yang berwarna cokelat dan bulu mata yang hitam. Jujur saja bibir nya sangat sexy. Pada saat tidak tersenyum mengejek yang membuat salah satu sudut mulutnya terangkat atau bisa dibilang seringai, mulutnya benar-benar merenggut…. Sebagaimana sekarang, ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan Sehun sedang memperhatikannya dengan begitu tekun.

Sehun melayangkan senyuman hambar nya dan berkata " kau mau menunggu suho nona di ruang tamu?"

Kai pun meniru sikap formal Sehun, Pria itu menjawab, "Silahkan kau, dulu Oh Sehun."

Sehun ingin mengapus senyuman sinis itu dari wajah sehun, dengan menampar pipi pria itu. Tetapi ia malah berbalik dan mengatarkan sehun ke ruang tamu. Sambil jalan dinyalakan lampu-lampu.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, Kai bersiul panjang. Ia memasukam kedua tangan ke dalam saku jeansnya, dan berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Sehun memperhatikan bahwa kualitas pakaian Kai, kalau tak bisa di bilang gaya, telah berubah. Misalnya, sepatu nya tampak mahal. Pasti nya Sehun tau kualitasnya.

Yang tak ingin di perhatikan Sehun, namun tak dapat di abaikannya. Yaitu betapa kecil perubahan fisik Kai sejak terakhir kali ia melihat pria itu, dengan pinggang nya yang ramping, perut rata, dan dada yang bidang. Dan ia tetap berjalan dengan cara perlahan, tak pernah terlihat buru-buru.

"Bagus sekali ruangannya" Puji Kai

"Terima kasih" jawab sehun yang terkesan dingin

"Aku selalu ingin melihat bagian dalam rumah ini." Tanpa di persilahkan, Kai duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah di undang." Tanya Kai

"Cuman tak pernah ada kesempatan saja." Jawab Sehun

Dengan gelisah Sehun duduk di kursi, di bagian paling pinggir sofa, berjaga-jaga kalau ia harus segera buru-buru pergi.

"Bukan itu aneh? Aku ingat ada beberapa kesempatan dimana aku bisa saja diundang." Jawab Kai

Sehun memasang muka menghina, Kai hanya akan mempersulit keadaan.

"Umurmu lebih tua, dan teman-teman kita berbeda." Jawab Sehun

Bagi Kai jawaban Sehun terasa lucu, dan ia pun tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja Oh Sehun." Jawab Kai

Dimiringkannya kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata manyipit.

"Apakah kau mempunyai seorang Pacar?" Tanya Kai dengan intesis

"Tidak" jawab Sehun ketus

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Kai dengan nada bingung

"Aku lebih suka hidup melanjang, dari pada harus punya pacar." Jawab Sehun sambil mangibaskan rambut kebahu.

Kai bersandar pada bantal-bantal.

"Oh Sehun" sahut Kai lambat-lambat, "Kau pernah punya berapa pacar?" tambah Kai.

Sehun pada saat itu juga amarah nya pun memuncak. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegak, dan menatap tajam Kai.

"Cukup banyak!" jawab Sehun dengan dingin

"Ada yang kukenal?" Tanya Kai lagi

"Kehidupan sosialku sama sekali bukan urusanmu" jawab Sehun ketus.

"Kita lihat saja?" Kai menatap langit-langgit dan memberikan kesan bahwa ia sedang merenungkan suatu masalah.

"aku beranggapan, pemuda-pemuda dari kota ini dapat digolongkan kedalan dua kategori. Mereka yang kembali setelah lulus kuliah untuk menjalankan bisnis ayah mereka, dan mereka yang pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi, tapi terus berjalan menuju hal yang lebih besar dan lebih baik. Dan diantara mereka yang telah kembali, kupikir tidak ada yang bujangan. Dari yang kudengar, mereka semua telah menikah dan mempunyai anak." Leceh kai dan ditatapnya sehun tajam-tajam.

"aku jadi bertanya-tanya dimana kau mendapatkan semua pacarmu." Tambah kai

Sehun berdiri dengan keinginan kuat untuk membentak kai, menempatkan lelaki itu di tempanya yang layak, serta meminta agar ia segera meninggalkan rumahnya. Namun dilihatnya kilatan kemenangan dimata kai, sehingga dengan cepat gagasan itu. ia tidak ingin Kai tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil mengumpaninnya.

Bibirnya terasa begitu kaku hingga nyaris tak dapat bergerak ketika bertanya,

"kau mau menunggu sambil minum?" tanya sehun sambil berjalan beberaoa langkah kearah lemari minuman keras antik. Didalamnya berderet karaf anggur kristal bermutu dan barang pecah belah tak ternilai harganya.

"tidak terima kasih" penolakan Kai membuat Sehun tak dapat mengerjakan apa pun selain kembali ketempat duduknya. ia merasa bagaikan orang paling bodoh.

Sehun terduduk kaku disan seraya berpura tak tahu bahwa Kai sedang memperhatikannya. Kesunyian merebak.

"Kau punya janji bertemu dengan Suho nona?" tanya memecahkan kesu nyian tetapi kai tidak mejawab dan sehun anggap ini merupakan penegasan.

"Rumah ini dijual, kan?" jawab Kai

"Ya, Dijual, cuman saja... Maksudku..." sehun tergagap ketika tatpan Kai menjadi tajam dan dingin. Dengan gugup dibasahinya bibirnya.

"Tak dapat kubayangkan, apa yang membuat Suho nona tertunda, biasanya ia sangat tepat waktu."

.

"Kau tak berubah, Sehun."

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut, bulu roma Sehun berdiri. Suara Kai tak lagi terdengar mengejek, melainkan lembut dan serak. Sehun ingat seperti inilah dulu suara Kai bila berbicara kepadanya, sewaktu mereka bertemu dijalan. Sehun selalu menjawab dengan sopan, seraya menunduk kan kepalanya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia takut seandainya ada orang salah mengartikan keakrabanya itu upaya menarik perhatian berandal ini.

Untuk alasan tertentu, bertukar sapa dengan Kim Kai selalu membuat sesak nafas dan merasa malu. Hanya dengan mendengar lelaki itu menyebut namanya, Sehun merasakan adanya bahaya, seolah-olah Kai telah menyentuhnya. Mungkin karena _secara tak langsung_ mata lelaki itu menyatakan lebih dari sekedar sapaan biasa. Namun apa pun alasanya, hal tersebut mempengaruhi Sehun.

Sekarang pun ia merasakan hal yang sama, canggung. Lidah kelu, dan perasaan bersalah yang tak beralasan. "Aku sudah lebih tua"

"Kau tampak lebih cantik"

"Terima Kasih." Sehun menyimpiulkan jari-jari dipangkuannya. Telapak tangannya berkeringat hingga menimbulkan noda basah pada celanya.

"Semuanya masih kencang dan padat" Tatapannya menulusuri tubuh Sehun dengan mata seorang lelaki yang sudah terbiasa menelanjangi perempuan secara mental. Ketika akhirnya ia memandang wajah Sehun kembali, Ditatapnya gadis itu dari bawah naungan alis matanya.

"Aku berusaha menjaga berat badan ku." Sehun merasa tak nyaman atas penelitian cermat disertai menat seksual terang-terangan semacam itu, tetapi ia benar-benar tak mampu menegur Kai. Lebih aman berpura-pura tak memperhatikan.

"Rambutmu masih terlihat berkilat dan lembut. Ingat ketika aku bilang rambutmu berwarna seperti anak rusa?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan itu adalah dusta.

"Kau menjatuhkan buku kimiamu di koridor, dan aku mengambilkannya. Rambutmu berterbangan kepipi. Saat itulah aku memberitahu warna rambutmu seperti anak rusa"

Dulu itu buku aljabar dan mereka sedang berada dikantin sekolah, bukan dikoridor sekolah. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sekarang masih tetap berwarna lembut seperti itu. Dan masih tetap memiliki unsur pirang disekeliling wajahmu. Atau sekarang kau cat dengan warna itu disana?"

"Tidak, ini asli"

Kai tersenyum mendengar Sehun menanggapi dengan cepat. Dengan sopan dan malu-malu Sehun mebalas senyumannya. Kai menatap beberapa lama. "Sepertinya yang ku bilang, kau gadis paling manis dikota ini"

"Gadis kaya paling manis"

Kai mengangkat bahu "Dibandingkan Keluarga Kim, semua orang itu kaya"

Sehun menuduk menatap tangannya, karena malu pada lelaki itu. Kai benar-benar telah tumbuh dijalur yang salah. Ia tinggal disebuah gubuk yang didirikan fari potongan meterial apa saja, yang diambil dari tempat pembuangan sampah oleh ayahnya yang pemabuk. Dari luar, rumah mungil itu tampak seperti kain yang disambung-sambung. Rumah itu menjadi bahan tertawaan karena merusak pemandangan. Kerap kali Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kai yang tinggal disana menjaga dirinya tetap bersih.

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya ayahmu," ujar Sehun perlahan. Tuan Kim telah meninggal beberpa tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya kematiannya tidak ketahuan dan yang pasti tak diratapi.

Kai tertawa mengejek. "Kalau begitu kau satu-satunya yang berduka."

"Bagaiman kabar ibumu?" tanya Sehun, Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dengan tubuh tegap.

"Kurasa ia baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Tbc Or Next

.

.

Holla... akhirnya aku update nih ff, tapi ff ini berunsur GS ya soalnya aku belom terlalu bisa ngefell ff yaoi. Maaf kalau typo ku bertebaran tolong dimaklumin

Btw sorry ya ending nya ga enak bet... tapi takunya kepanjang malah jadi ngebosenin, mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal panjang. mungkin chap selanjutnya bakal lama di update kerana kebetulan aku kelas 9 jadinya tanggal 7 udah try out TT TT jadi bakal ga ada waktu buat ngetik ff huhu mianhae ya TT TT... udah deh sampe disini aja...

Thanks... Please Review

Bye...xoxo:*

~oOOo~


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya ayahmu," ujar Sehun perlahan. Tuan Kim telah meninggal beberpa tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya kematiannya tidak ketahuan dan yang pasti tak diratapi._

 _Kai tert_ _a_ _wa mengejek. "Kalau begitu kau satu-satunya yang berduka."_

 _"_ _Bagaiman kabar ibumu?" tanya Sehun, Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dengan tubuh tegap._

 _"_ _Kurasa ia baik-baik saja"._

88 Indigo Place

.

Pair: Kaihun

.

 _Warning ff ini barungsur_ _ **GS!**_

.

Disini saya hanya meremake cerita ini, dan cerita saya

Angkat dari novel karangan **'Sandra Brown'**

Happy Reading

~oOOo~

Chapter 2

Sehun terperangah melihat ketidak acuhan itu. Ketika kai mulai beranjak besar, nyonya kim melakukan pekerjaan tak terhitung jumlah untuk menghidupi putra dan suaminya. Karena sering tak hadir dan jatuh sakit, ia terkenal sebagai pekerja yang tidak dapat diandalkan. Tak lama setelah kematian suaminya, ia pindah dari gubuk dipinggir rel kereta api ke sebuah rumah kecil dan bersih dilingkungan yang cukup baik. Sehun jarang melihat nyonya kim lagi. Wanita itu hidup menyendiri. Kabar baru nya berkata bahwa kai meninggalkan ibunya. Itulah sebabnya Sehun terkejut melihat lelaki itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli, menolak membicarakan ibunya.

Kai berjalan berkeliling ruangan, menganbil suatu benda dan mengamati hati-hati sebelum meletakan kembali dan berjalan menghampiri benda lain.

"Mengapa menjual tempat ini?" tanya kai

Sehun ikut berdiri karena tak suka merasakan Kai bagaikan jaksa penuntut yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Sehun berjalan kearah jendel berharap akan melihat mobil Suho nona muncul dijalan.

"Bulan febuari lalu ayah ku meninggal, jadi aku tinggal disini seorang diri. Konyol rasa tinggal dirumah sebesar ini dan hanya ditempati oleh satu orang." Jawab Sehun

Kai memperhatikan Sehun dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sehun menjaga agar raut wajahnya tetap tak dapat ditebak.

"Sebelum ayahmu meninggal, hanya kau dan ayahmu yang tinggal dirumah ini?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh, Lalu Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya.

" Ya, Ibu meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." Jawab Sehun lalu mengalihkan tatapannya.

"tentu saja ada Ajhusi Bo dan Ajhuma Gladys disini" Tambah sehun, mereka adalah pasangan yang pekerja dirumah itu sebagai pelayan keluarganya sejak Sehun masih bayi.

"Mereka tidak tinggal disini lahi?"

"Tidak, kubiarkan mereka pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak membutuhkannya mereka lagi."

"Kau tak membutuhkan pembatu ru,ah tangga untuk membaantumu merawat rumah besar ini? Dan bukannya ajhusi Bo melakukan pekerjaan kasar dan pekerjaan dikebun?" tanya Kai panjang lebar

"Aku senang mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Lewat obsevasinya yang tanpa kata-kata itu Sehun tahu pasti Kai mempercayainya. Keraguan lelaki itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Dengar, Tuan Kim-"

"Oh, ayolah, Sehun. Aku tahu sudah lama kita tak bertemu, tapi kau masih boleh memanggil ku Kai, bahkan kalaupun kau meneriaki dengan keras namaku."

"Baiklah, Kai. Kelihatannya antara kau dan Suho nona berselisih waktu. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi dengannya disini besok?"

"Aku ingin melihat rumah inni malam ini."

"Maaf, kelihatannya ia tak akan datang."

"Sebelum kau mucul. Aku sudah menunggu lama dikegelapan disana. Aku benar-benar tak memerlukan makelar rumah itu karena kau ada disini. Dapat mengajakku berkeliling untukmelihat-melihat."

"Kurasa itu tak pantas."

Satu alis Kai terangangkat kedahi hingga membentuk busur panah penasaran diatas matanya.

"Wah, Oh Sehun. Apakah kau punya sesuatu yang pantas dalam pemikiranmu?"

"Tentu saja aku punya," Bentak Sehun.

"Aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan bahwa rumah ini ada dalam daftar Suho nona. Hari ini dia bertanya kepadaku apakah malam ini ia boleh memperlihatkan rumah ini kepada kliennya. Aku mengizinkannya dan berjaji akan pergi. Satu-satunya alasan aku tadi pulang karena kupikir kalian sudah selesai melihat-lihat. Aku yakin Suho nona tidak suka aku campur tangan." jawab Sehun dengan panjang lebar.

"Suka atau tidak suka, bagiku tidak ada bedanya. Aku kliennya. Pelanggan selalu benar, dan aku menyambut baik campur tanganmu. Siapa yang dapat memperlihatkan rumah ini lebih baik daripada seseorang yang pernah menempati rumah ini sejak lahir?"

Kata-kata itu masuk ketelinga Sehun bagaikan serpihan beling tajam. Tetu saja, siapa lagi? Siapa yang mengetahui dan mencintai setiap sudut, celah, dan derak lantai kayu rumah yang dibangun kakek buyutnya? Siapa yang mengoles benda-benda perak, jauh sebelum hal itu diperlukam, hanya karena senang saja melakukannya? Siapa yang menggosok perabotan amtik hingga bersinar dalam cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat panel-panel jendela? Siapa yang mengetahui cerita dibalik hampir setiap benda didalam rumah? Hati siapa yang hancur karena terpaksa menjualnya?

Oh Sehun

Sepanjang yang ia ingat, rumah dan sejarahnya telah memikatnya. Neneknya pernah mengisahkan cerita-cerita berulang kali diminta oleh Sehun kecil agar diulang tapi ia tidak merasa bosan mendengarkannya. Sekaran Sehun berharap dirinya tak menangis sewaktu teringat bahwa ia harus segara berpisah rumah itu karena ia butuh uang.

"Mungkin aku lebih tau banyak tentang rumah ini dibanding Suho nona, tetapi aku tetap berpendapat bukan ide yang bagus jika aku mengambil alih tugasnya."

"Atau kliennya yang menurutmu bukan ide yang bagus?" jawab Kai

Sehun menatap lelaki itu dengan cepat.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu itu," sahut Sehun tertegun.

Kai maju hingga berdiri dekat sekali dengan Sehun. Ia harus mendongakkan kepala agar bisa menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Menurutmu aku tak cukup baik untuk membeli rumahmu."

Sehun terkejut karena Kai memukul sasaran dengan tepat.

"Aku tak memikir hal seperti itu." bantah Sehun

"Ya, itulah yang ada dibenakmu. Tapi apa pun yang kaupikirkan tentang diriku, uangku masih baru dan aku mampu membeli rumah."

Karena merasa terperangkap. Sehun bergerak manjauh dari Kai,

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang keberhasilanmu menjalankan...menjalankan..."

"Toko onderdil mobil." Potong Kai

"Aku senag mendengarnya."

Kai tertawa pendek bernada menghina "Yah, aku yakin semua orang dikota ini telah bersulang atas kesuksesanku. Ketika aku meninggalkan kota ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka begitu yakin bahwa saat ini berada didalam penjara."

"Well, kau berharap orang berpikiran bagaimana? Kau- Sudahlah."

"Tidak, Teruskan." Sahut Kai sambil berjalan kedepan Sehun lagi.

"Beritahu aku. Aku kenapa?" tambah Kai

"Bagaimana kau minum-minum dalam mobil yang sedang kauperbaiki."

"Aku bekerja dibengkel, memperbaiki mobil adalah caraku mendapat penghasilan."

"kalian juga senang menakut-nakuti pengemudi lain dengan meyalip-nyalip pengemudi lain dengan ngebut dan menyalip-nyalip dengan sepeda motor. Kau menyukai sensai semacam itu seperti malam ini saja!" sahut Sehut sambil menunjuk kearah perkarangan melalui jendela lebar dan tinggi.

"Mengapa kau bersembunyi disemak-semak sana hanya untuk menunggu kesempatan membuatku ketakutan satengah mati?" tanya Sehun

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak menunggumu. Aku menunggu Suho nona."

"Well, kau juga akan membuatnya ketakutan. Muncul dari balik kegelapan diatas benda mengerikan yang bising itu. ia bisa pingsan. Harusnya kau malu terhadap dirimu sendiri." Bentak Sehun.

Kai membukuk sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau masih bisa marah-marah ya, Sehun?"

Sehun berdiri tegak. "Aku luar biasa temperamental."

Kai tertawa lagi. "Aku ingat ketika kau memarahi Chanyeol ditempat penjualan soda diapotek karena menabrakmu sampai coke cerimu jatuh. Rombongan kami kami pergi kesana untuk membeli... Ah... tak penting apa yang kami beli. Aku tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana ketakutannya Chanyeol dan ia mengendap-endap keluar karena keramahan hatimu. Kau menyebutnya orang tolol besar yang ceroboh."

Gerakan Kai membuat Sehun terdesak kekusen jendela, lalu lelaki itu menjulurkan tubuhnya kearah wanita itu. diankat tangannya dan dengan sikap bermain-main ditarik sehelai rambut cokelat yang jatuh kepipi Sehun. Lalu, disentuhkannya tangannya kepipi wanita itu. "Aku ingat, aku memikirkan alangkah menggairahkannya kau sedang marah." Suaranya bertambah pelan "Kau masih tetap menggairahkan." Dibelai pipi Sehun.

"Jangan," ujar Sehun tajam sambil memalingkan kepala.

Senyum sensual yang mengembang dibibir Kai menyempit menjadi segaris kegentiran. Ditariknya tangannya. "Kau tak mu kusentuh? Mengapa? Apa tangan-tangan ini tak cukup bersih?" Kai mengulurkan kedua tangannya beberapa senti dihadapan wajah Sehun. Jari-jari terentang lebar.

"Dengar, Sehun. Aku tak lagi bekerja dibengkel memperbaiki mobil orang kaya. Mengerti sekarang tidak ada kotoran hitam dibah kuku-kuku ku."

"Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Persetan dengan itu. Tapi aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu. Sekarang aku cukup bersih untuk menerobos pintu Indigo Place 88 dan cukup bersih untuk menyentuhmu."

Embusan keras napas Kai menerpa bibir Sehun dan terasa panas. Sehun mengadah, memandang lelaki itu dengan mata cokelatnya yang ketakutan. Kai melangkah lebih dekat.

Tiba-tiba sinar lampu besar berbentuk setemgah lingkaran menerangi mereka. Sinar itu berasal dari mobil yang berhenti didepan rumah. Insting Sehun mengatakan agar ia merunduk berlindung dan sedapat mungkin menjauh dari Kim Kai. Tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak sebelum Kai menyingkir dari hadapannya, padahal selama beberapa waktu yang terasa lama lelaki itu tak bergerak. Dan sepanjang waktu yang diperlukan Kai untuk meluruskan hingga tegap kembali dan menyingkir, mata lelaki itu tetap menatap pada wajah Sehun.

Dengan bingung Sehun merapikan rambut dan mengusap tangannya yang lembab ke roknya. Setelah itu ia bergerak kepintu depan untukmembukakan pintu bagi Suho nona.

"Hali, Sehun." Agen real astate bertubuh pendek, periang, dan bersahabat itu bebicara keras.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Aku mendapat halang yang tidak aku dapat hindar. Aku coba menghubungi... Oh, halo! Anda pasti tuan kim ." Ia menghapiri Kai bagaikan tank sherman, dengan tangan terulur. Ia menjabat tangan Kai sepenuh hati.

"Aku minta mmaaf atas keterlambatanku. Beruntung sekali anda menjumpai Sehun sedang dirumah. Seharusnya aku ada disini memprkenalkan anda. Tapi tadi waktu bicara lewat telepon anda bilang sudah mengenalnya bukan begitu?"

"Ya," sahut Kai dengan suara rendah dan menndengung.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu." Sehun menghindari tatapan Kai.

"Dan anda sudah melihat-lihat rumah?" tanya Suho

"Kami sedang menunggumu." Jawab Kai

"Well, kalau begitu aku tak akan menunda-nunda lebih lama lagi. Rumah ini indah sekalli. Sehun, kau punya banyak pengetahuan mengenai rumah ini. Kumohon, maukah kau menemani kami?"

"D-Dengan senang hati," Jawab Sehun, tak memperdulikan ekspresi _"apa kataku"_ pada wajah Kai.

Selama setengah jam berikutnya, mereka berkeliling melihat ruangan-ruangan di Indigo Place 88. Walaupun sudah dotempati beberapa generasi keluarga Sehun, rumah ini terawat baik dan apik. Ada beberapa yang memerlukan perhatikan, tapi pada umumnya rumah ini rapih sekali. Keseluruhan ada empat belas kamar, tidak termasuk ruangan depan dan ruangan tengah dilanta atas. Tiap ruangan dilengkapi perabotan yang indah yang sesuai dengan jebangkitan arsitektur Yunani.

Sewaktu menerapkan, Sehun berusahan agar ceritanya terdengar obyektif. Tetapi seperti yang selalu terjadi pada saat berbicara Indio Place , dengan semangat ia membicarakan. Pemirsanya mendengar dengan penuh perhatian. Kai bersikap luwes dan sopan terhadap makelar rumah, yang merasa senang atas perhatian lelaki ini. Sehun tiap kali mengertakkan gigi tiap kali Suho nona tersenyum simpul mendengarkan sesuatu yang dikatakan Kai.

Mereka menakhiri perjalan mereka diruangan depan. Suho nona tersenyum kepada Kai.

"mengagumkan bukan, Tuan Kim? Apa ditelfon aku berlebihan-lebihan?"

"Tidak. Suho nona, tapi aku sudah mengenal rumah ini. Aku selalu mengaguminya dari kejauhan." Sehun menerima ejakan tajam itu, namun tak memedulikan tatap penuh arti yang dilayangkan Kai kepadanya.

"Malam ini aku akan mempertimbangkan dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Baik. Tolong hubungi aku jika ada pertanyaan."

Makelar rumah menoleh pada Sehun,

"Terima Kasih telah mengizinkan kami melihat rumah malam ini. Begitu mendapat kabar dari tuan Kim, aku akan segera menghubungi."

"Terima kasih Suho nona."

"Selamat malam, Sehun." Sehun menundukkan kepalannya dan melihat tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Tagan itu _memang_ bersih. Warna kulit yang seputih susu. Dan ramping. Tangan berbentuk bagus dan feminim yang menurut Sehun mungkin mampu mengerahkan kekuatan besar dan memberikan kenikmatan yang hebat bagi para lelaki.

"Selamat malam, Kai." Sehun menjabat tangan sebentar tangan Kai yang memikat itu sebelum melepaskannya. "dan, selamat datang kembali digangnam."

Lelaki itu tertawa kepadanya, tawa yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tahu kedatangan digangnam disambut bagaikan seekor musang yang datang kepameran bunga.

Kai keluar bersama suho, setelah itu Sehun menutup pintu. Dari balik pintu tebal itu, Sehun dapat mendengar si makelar memuji-muji rumah itu. ia memperlakukan pembeli prospektif ini dengan lemah lembut. Rumah berharga setinggi Indigo Place 88 diperuntukan melihat rumah itu secara serius. Kim Kai merupakan kandidat pertama pemilik baru yang bersungguh-sungguh, dan Suho tak ingin kehilangan pembeli potensial seperti itu.

Sehun tak bergerak dari pintu depan sampai didengarnya suara sepeda motor mengikuti mobil Suho keluar dari pekarangan. Ketika berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan untuk mematikan lampu, ia mengecam diri sendiri karena tidak menannyakan siapa klien Suho ketika makelar itu menghubunginya tadi sore. Satu-satunya hal yang dikatakan Suho kepadanya adalah lelaki miliuner Seoul yang sedang mencari rumah untuk melewatkan masa pensiun dininya.

Sehun menyangka calon pembelinya sudah agak tua, yang ia tak kenal. Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak mengira saat Kim Kai yang mucul dihadapannya.

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini banyak cerita tentang Kai yang terpencar-pencar dikoran lokal. Hanya beberapa tahun terakhir setelah kepergiannya dari gangnam, nama Kai terkenal dalam arena balap mobil. Bagi penggemar olahraga tersebut, ia dianggap selebriti karena telah mencetak rekor kecepatan dan keberanian yang mengesakan, padahal usiannya masih dua puluhan. Sebuah surat kabar Seoul pernah menurunkan tulisan panjang yang mengenai pengunduran diri Kai dari sirkuit. Beberapa bulan kemudian Sehun membaca bahwa lelaki itu membuka toko onderdil mobil.

Sejak saat itu, penduduk gangnam dengan antusias mengamati bocah asal kota , mereka mengembangkan toko pertama itu menjadi jaringan yang luar bisa sukses. Kabat terbaru dari Kim Kai adalah ia telah menjual jaringan tokonya kepada seorang konglomerat dengan harga yang sangat menggiurkan-dan semua penduduk gangnam tak menyaksikan hal itu.

Sehun tak peduli, berapa banyak uang yang dihasilkan Kai atau seberapa besar kesuksesan yang dicapai lelaki itu. Kai tetap tak tahu adat dan tak punya sopan santun. Lelaki itu memliki ciri khas dikalangan bawah, yang memamerkan kesuksesan dimuka kota yang terang-terangan pernah mencemohkan.

Siapa yang peduli?

Yang pasti Sehun tidak. Mengapa Kai tak puas dengan memutarkan miliaran uang diseoul? Orang-orang gangnam tak memerlukan uang.

Sayangnya hal itu tak sepenuhnnya benar Sehun memerluka kan uang itu setengah mati. Masalah yang dihadapinnya membenahinya bagaikan surat berantai.

Masalah itu itu mengikutinya ketika ia menaiki anak tangga dan memasuki kamar tidur. Ia bersyukur karna ketika sedang melihat-lihat rumah, Kai hanya melempar pandangan sebentar kekamarnya.

Sambil membuka pakaian, dengan gentir ia teringat hari ketika wali rumah dan harta benda ayahnhya meminta Sehun agar menemuinnya. Dikantor yang penuh dengan deretan buku yanng mengesankan itu, lelaki tua itu mengatakan kabar buruk bahwa Sehun tak mewarisi apapun selain daftar kreditur yang berang.  
sehun terperanjat mendengar fakta bahwa ayahnya adalah manager keuangan yang mengerikan. Ia telah menghabiskan kekayaan keluarga untuk investasi buruk dan spekulasi tak masuk akal. Jaksa itu mngatakan secara baik-baik, tetapi blak-blakan. Sehun bangkrut, sama sekali tak mempunyai apa-apa untuk melunasi tumpukan tagihan.

 _"_ _Tapi kami hidup-"_

 _"_ _Benar sekali, tuan oh tak akan pernah mengakui dirinya terlibat utang. Paling tidak ia tak akan membiarkan kau atau ibumu tahu bahwa bencana keungan akan segera menghadang."_

 _Sehun mengamati lembara-lembaran lebar itu hingga kesulitan-kesulitan yang besar yang membajiri dirinya. "Aku bahkan tak mampu membeli makannan."_

 _"_ _Aku prihatin, Sehun. Inilah warisan untukmu."_

 _"_ _Setidaknya aku memiliki Indigo Place." Sahut Sehun. Ia terpekur sambil membolak-balik setumpuk tagihan. Hellan berat napas pengacara ayahnya membuat Sehun mengankat kepala dan ia memandang lelaki itu dengan rasa takut semakkin meningkat._

 _"_ _Aku masih memiliki Indigo Place, kan." Orang tua itu menggenggam tangan Sehun._

 _"_ _Rumah itu dihipotekan, sayangku. Bank telah memberi tahuku, jika mereka tak dapat menutupi kerugian dalam jangka waktu enam bulan, mereka tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mnyita rumah itu. kuserahkan kepadamu agar menjualnya."_

 _Itulah pukulan terakhir. Sehun membaringkan kepala diatas meja sang pengacara dan terisak-isak. Namun perlahan-lahan ia menghadapi kenyataan itu. memang benar ia tak memiliki uang sepeser pun, namun ia tak dapat begitu terus._

 _Setenang mungkin, ia menawarkan Indigo Place 88 untuk dijual. Ketika kabar itu beredar, sebagai mana yang sudah ia perkirakan, ia membukam gosip negatif dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengurus pemeliharaan rumah. Ia tak suka terbelenggu oleh rumah itu, dan menginginkan kebebasan berpergian tanpa dibebani tanggung jawab merawat rumah._

 _Begitu rumah terjual ia akan berpergian, langsung keluar dari kota itu, untuk mencari pekerjaan. Sehun_ _nai_ _k ketempat tidur dan mematikan lampu, lalu seperti biasa, ia menatap pohon magolia diluar jebdela lantai dua. Waktu sudah hampir habis. Tak sabulan lagi sebelum tanggal waktu dari bank. Tak terbayang olehnya jika semua orang dikota tahu mengenai kebangkrutan dan kejatuihan ayahnya. Ia tak ingin reputasi luhur keluarganya dipermalukan. Ia harus menjual rumahg ini._

 _Tapi terkutuklah ia membiarkan bajingan seperti Kim Kai pindah kerumah ini!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun telambat dengan kepala yang pening karena tak dapat tidur nyenyak, padahal ia memerlukan waktu berjam-jam agar dapat terlelap. Ia juga merasakan mimpi yang tak enak, tetapi tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak ingin mengetahui apa—atau lebih tepatnya siapa-mimipinya itu.

Terjaga dengan perasaan lesu dan pesimisbukan lah hal baru baginya. Ketika melewati masa sakit ayahnya yang panjang, disusul kematiannya, masalah uang yang harus ditangani, Sehun terus-menurus berpura-pura bersikap tegar. Namun ia hampir tidak menggingat seperti apa rasanya menantikan saat bangun pagi. Belakangan ini, hari-hari barunya hanya menjikan masalah-masalah baru.

Dengan susah payah ia berjalan kekamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar tidurnya. Pertama-tama ia mengguyur tubuhnya denngan air hangat, kemudian air yang sedingin yang ia tahan sebagai upaya agar terlihat ceria. Kesedihan membuat ia lesu, tetapi mandi agak menyamarkan hal tersebut.

Dikenakannya celana pendek denim usang dan kau yang bertuliskan "begitu banyak lelaki, Begitu sedikit waktu". Kaus tersebut merukan hadiah olok-olok dari seorang temannya yang membelinya dalam perjalan ke pulau jeju. Sambil bertelanjang kaki dan rambut masih terbungkus handuk, Sehun pergi kelantai bawah untuk membuat seteko kopi.

Dering bel membuat Sehun berjaga dari keadaannya yang seperti terhipnotis oleh tetesan pembuat kopi. Langkah kaki nya nyaris tak bersuara pada lantai kayu dan karpet pesia antik saat ia bergerak kepintu depan. Ia mengintip melalui tirai ruang makan untuk melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung pagi-pagi begitu. Kemudian dipejamkan mata rapat-rapat dengan tangan terkepa, dan ia mngumpat pelan.

Sehun mencoba melayangkan pandangan sekilas kecermin ruang depan, lalu mengerang. Coba ia melihat kecermin. Ia belum berdandan, bertenlanjang kaki, dan rambutnya yang basah terbungkus handuk. Bagus. Hebat.

Celakanya, tamunya tampak tampan.

Sehun menarik pintu agar terbuka. Ia tak berkjata-kata, hanya menyambut pria itu dengan wajah semasam suasannya hatinya.

Pria itu menatap pakain sehun dan tertawa terbahak –bahak.

"Pagi"

"Halo"

Sehun terpaksa berdiri disana dan melihat Kai membaca slogan dikausnya. Dan ia juga hari menerima seringai lelaki itu, yang menciptaka sikap skeptis. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menampar wajah tampan yang tersenyum itu. tetapi nyatanya ia tetap manampilkan roman muka bosan dan jemu

Sehun memandang kebelakang bahu tamunya yang mengesankan dan melihat lelaki itu telah menukar sepeda motornya dengan mobil sport perak yang bahkan mereknya tidak ia kenal. Bentuknya amat rendah dan manis, membuatnya penasaran bagaiman Kai melipat tubuhnya yang panjang kedalam benda itu.

"Kau akan mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Tanya Kai

"Tidak."

" _boleh_ kah aku masuk"

"untuk apa?"

"Tidak."

Ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan lantang, telepon berdering. Kai mengedipkan mata, "Taruhan itu pasti dia" Sehun hanya melototinnya sementara tubuhnya berfungsi sebagai penghalang dipintu. "sebaiknya kaujawab telepon itu" saran Kai setelah beberapa kali deringan telepon itu yang meleking itu gagal mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

Sambil menjaga sikap tenang, walaupun cara berpakaiannya sembarangan, Sehun berbalik mempunggungi Kai. Ia berjalan menuju telepon yang terletak dia sebuah sudut bawah tangga.

"Halo... oh, selamat pagi, Suho nona." Sehun menatap Kai yang melangkah masuk tanpa diundang. Sambil menutup pintu, lelaki itu membalas tatapan Sehun dan tersenyum puas.

"dia telah disini" ucap Sehun jengkel . "kuharap anda sudah... oh benarkah? Kurasa aku sedang mandi... well... aku benar-benar..." ia menghelang napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata, "Baiklah... ya, aku tak apa. Bye."

Diletakan gagang telepon ditempatnya dan dengan perlahan ia menoleh pada tamunya. "katanya kau ingin melihat-lihat rumah ini lagi. Kenapa? Tadi malam kau sudah melihatnya."

"Jika aku memutuskan untuk membelinya, berarti aku benar-benar menananm investasi. Tidakkah menurutmu seharusnya aku melihatnya ketika masih terang?"

"Kurasa begitu." Ya tuhan, Sehun berharap kalau saja ia tidak tampak begitu malang. Seandainya saja kausnya tidak begitu usang, tipis, dan menempel ditubuhnya. Seandainya saja pagi ini ia mengenakan bra. Dan, karena mata Kai menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya, seandainya saja pagi ini ia menegenakan pakaian panjang dan gelap yang membungkusnya mulai dari dagu sampai ujung kaki. Kakinya terasa lebih telanjang daripada yang pernah ia rasakan, dan terasa mudah diserang ketika mata Kai tertuju kesan.

"Baiklah," ujar Sehun sambil berjalan miring dengan tubuh merapat di dinding menuju ruang makan, "Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku sedang membuat kopi-"

"Terima Kasih, aku mau juga"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan mulut agak melongo. Ia tak mengajak lelaki itu minum kopi bersamanya Kim Kai sama sekali tak punya tata krama. Pria lain akan menyadari perasaan malu yang melanda Sehun dan sebisa mungkin pergi mengerjakan urusanya. Seharusnya Sehun sudah tahu bahwa ia tak bisa mengharapkan hal itu dari Kai.

"Di dapur." Sahut Sehun kasar

"Boleh. Lagi pula aku ingin melihat dapurnya lagi."

Kai mengikuti Sehun melintasi ruang makan formal dan masuk kedalam dapur yang bermandikan sinar matahari. Keharuman kopi segar menyabut mereka. "Kau tak mau duduk dulu?" senyum kaku mengembang dibibir Sehun, ajak annya pun terdengar terpaksa.

"Nanti saja" jawab Kai acuh tak acuh. Ia sedang menilai dapur itu dengan cermat, bagaikan kepala koki.

"Semua peralatan masak akan kau tinggal?" tanya Kai

"Belum ku pikirkan" Sehun mengulurkan tangan keatas untuk mengambil cangkir dan tatakanya sari dalam lemari. Saat itu ia menjadi sadar akan beberapa hal sekaligus, betapa berakan mengangkat tangan itu membuat buah dadanya semaki tercetak pada kausnya, betapa pendek dan sempitnya celana pendeknya, dan betapa enaknya harum Kim Kai. Kulit lelaki itu sabun dan _aftershave_ beraroma rempah-rempah. Mulutnya pasti terasa seperti papermint.

Melarangmya untuk merasakannya, tapi -

"Apanya bagaimana?" Sehun mengisi dua cangkir kopi sebaik-baiknya, walaupun kedua tangannya bergetaran. Sebelumnya ia selalu memaki dapur ini karna terlalu besar sehingga memerlukan waktu saat mengambil sesuatu. Dalam beberpa menit terakhir, kelihatannya dapur itu telah menyusut derastis.

"peralatan masaknya. Terima kasih," sahut Kai. Diambilnya salah satu cangkir berikut tanganya dari tangan Sehun.

"Oh, well, kurasa akan kutinggal. Barang-barang ini sudah ada sejak dapur ini direnovasi dan dimodernisasi. Aku pasti tak akan banyak menggunakannyadan jika dijual mungkin tak akan banyak menghasilkan. Krim atau gula?"

"Tidak, Terima kasih." Kai meminum kopinya

"kau akan pergi kemana?"

Pandangan Sehun mengikuti uap yang mengepul dari cangkir kopi nya. Dan akhirnya bertemu cdengan tatapan Kai. "Pergi? Kapan?."

"Setelah Rumahmu dijual."

"Ke tempat lain," jawab Sehun.

Selama beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun-lah yang berpaling lebih dulu.

"seperti yang kulihat, semua peralatan masak dalam kondisi yang baik dan sempurna untuk dipergunakan."

Kai meneliti semuanya dengan sangat cermat. Memang sehun jauh lebih suka lelaki itu mengamati rumah dan perabotannya daripada mengati dirinya, tetapi ketelitian Kai terasa mengerikan dan menjengkelkan. Kai menemukan serpihan pada sambungan ubin untuk mengambilnya dengan kuku jari telunjuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR NOT

Anyeong semua.. maaf baru sempet update disela2 mau ujian maklum kelas 9 tetep berusan untuk terus update tapi kemungkinan nih ff ga bakal aku update selama 2 bulan deh….. mianhae ya TT TT tapi aku bakal terus update kok…. Mohon reviewnya ya... thanks untuk yang kemaren udah review dichap sebelumnya…. Udah deh sampai ketemu lagi dichap selanjutnya J SEE YOU


	4. Notice

Pengumuman

Hallo semuanya... maaf ini bukan update, cuman pengumuman kalau indigo place bakal fast update di wattpad... kenapa? Soalnya kalau di ffn update bisanya di laptop... nah laptop aku tuh rusak (ini aja lagi diwarnet).. jadi bakal aku alihin ke wattpad cari aja "babykaihunnie" oke dan jangan lupa follow wkwk... itu aja sih yang aku mau umumin jadi stay tune aja kesayangan kaihun :* tapi aku insyallah bakal update ff lainnya di sini ditunggu aja yaaa...

Bye...

Babykaihunnie ｡‿｡


End file.
